goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
GoAnimate: The Movie/Trivia
Here's the trivia for Go!Animate The Movie. Trivia *This film and its storyline are based on the 2002 film, Greeny Phatom The Movie. Brian Sharp made an agreement with Robert Stainton which would allow Go!Animate Studios to use the film's storyline and "remake" its promotional material. *Caleb Elbourn made The Go!Animate Show in August 1, 2006 before the release of Go!Animate The Movie, which were based on episodes from Greeny Phatom. *When GoAnimate Network Aired The Film, 15 Minutes Of The Film Were Cut Off. *The intro scene with Eric warning the audience about "follow-up toons" was originally never going to be a part of the movie, but when film critics saw it, they wanted Eric to have more screen-time. The scene was added 2 weeks prior to it's release. *On July 30, 2016, the film was re-released on DVD and Blu-ray as a 10th Anniversary Edition. This time, there were more special features and games. *The Windows XP Go!Animate Edition came pre-downloaded with the widescreen edition of Go!Animate The Movie. *The film's title is misspelled by various people. The posters read "Go!Animate The Movie", but in the end credits (right before the voice cast) it says "Go!Animate: The Movie", and the title with the exclamation point and the colon is used right here on the wiki. On YouTube, CaybyJ used the original title without the colon, but on the internet, it is also confused to be "GoAnimate The Movie" or "GoAnimate: The Movie", without the exclamation point in between Go and Animate. As of today, there is no formal spelling. References/Allusions in order of appearance *''Sesame Street'' - Cookie Monster makes several appearances. Plus an Elmo toy is seen at Walmart. Later, Simon sings "The Alligator King" song. *'Walmart' - One of the locations in the movie. Some of the images are a tad blurry, so it's hard to tell what they have. *''Adventure Time'' - The toy PC Guy "buys" is of Finn the Human. This is one of the things that causes people to suspect whether or not this movie really was made in 2006, since the show didn't premiere until 2010. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' - Toys for the 2012 Nickelodeon series are shown at Walmart. This is one of the things that causes people to suspect whether or not this movie really was made in 2006, since the show didn't premiere until 2012. *'LEGO' - Toys shown at Walmart. *''Mr. Bill'' - Clip is shown on TV. *''Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas!'' - The song "You're a Mean One, Mr. Keebler" is a parody of the popular song from the 1966 TV special. *''VeggieTales'' - Sing-Along Songs with Simon is a parody for Silly Songs with Larry. **'Note:' Simon is lip synching Esberg Post's song, Are You Ready. *At certain points in the film, characters say lines from the following in this order: **''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (Willy Wonka's chewing gum quote by Victor) **''Muppets from Space'' (Ed Singer and Bobo's remote conversation by Mr. Keebler and Rentro, respectively) **''Barney and the Backyard Gang'' (Barney's "Ladies and gentlemen" quote by Aaron Jefferson) **''Superman'' (The "Look up in the sky" quote by Protester Girl) **In an after-credits scene, Gary Johnson recites Zebedee's "Oh, you're still here. Didn't I tell you? Time for bed" line and laugh, also from after the credits. This came from both the 2005 film adaptation of The Magic Roundabout and its 2006 american dubbed version, Doogal. *'CNN' - Go!Animate News Network is a parody of this news station. *''Doctor Who'' - Mr. Keebler plans to uses a Dalek to destroy everyone. *'Nickelodeon' - PC Guy goes to watch something special on this channel, It may have been Hey! Arnold because it showed the Snee-Oosh logo 30 seconds later and PC Guy freaked out. Plus, several characters are shown on a Ferris Wheel car. These are the characters: **Tommy and Angelica from Rugrats. **Jimmy Neutron. **Patrick from SpongeBob SquarePants. **Otto Rocket from Rocket Power. **Dora the Explorer. *''Superman Returns'' - Toys for this movie are being sold in a store. *''Scooby-Doo'' - The mystery machine is one of the cars on the Toys "R" Us Ferris Wheel. *'Toys "R" Us' - One of the locations in the movie. *''Bratz'' - Toys are being sold. *'Mother Goose's Nursery Rhymes' - PC Guy reads "Humpty Dumpty" to Aaron Jefferson. *'Living Books' - the theme song is heard while waiting for Simon. *''Blue's Clues'' - the mailtime song is sung by Stickguy. *'FedEx' - GoEx is a parody of this delivery service. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' - theme song heard. *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' - Eric is called the king of grouchland *''The Simpsons'' - a 8 or 16 bit version of the theme song is heard *''Reading Rainbow'' - theme song is heard *